Venus
Venus (金星) is a planet type Celestial and a major character in Solar Emissary. Appearance Venus has dark toned skin with gold colored eyes and long eyelashes. They have short, wavy emerald green hair parted in the middle at the forehead and styled into twin curls. They are wearing a green choker with three white diamond shapes in the middle, an emerald green strapless ballgown with an opening on the left side giving room for the leg to stand out. At the rim of this dress appears to be a sequence of green hued star patterns on the outside, while the inside showcases a golden space-like pattern. They wear emerald green high heeled shoes They also wear a white sash around the waist, with an underside of a golden space-like pattern, fastened with a diamond shaped accessory with what appears to be a gemstone in the middle. They are also wearing white gloves which almost reach the shoulders. Additionally, despite being sexless like the other Celestials of their type, Venus appears to have breasts. Rarely in some artworks they can be seen also wearing a white feather boa. Personality Not much is known about Venus' personality as of yet, however it is stated in their official description that they are confident! They appear to be a lover of diamonds and extravagant things such as parties and gems. Though despite this they may not be entirely mature, as stated in their profile and also evident in their gallery. They apparently enjoy riding motorcycles at night as their favorite hobby. Background Not much is known about Venus' background yet aside from the fact they are often around Mars and Mercury. Relationships Venus is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Mercury Mercury is Venus' neighboring planet and friend. Not much is known about their relationship but they appear to be on good terms. Mars Mars is Venus' friend. Not much is known about their relationship but they appear to be on good terms. Venus is stated to be his "ultimate wingman". Basis Venus is a personification of the planet Venus. Venus is the second planet from the Sun, orbiting it every 224.7 Earth days. It has the longest rotation period (243 days) of any planet in the Solar System and rotates in the opposite direction to most other planets (meaning the Sun rises in the west and sets in the east). It does not have any natural satellites. It is named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty. It is the second-brightest natural object in the night sky after the Moon, bright enough to cast shadows at night and, rarely, visible to the naked eye in broad daylight. Venus also appears to be based on Venus from Roman mythology. Quotes * "Check out leg." - Venus in a doodle image Trivia * Venus' hobby is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C5%8Ds%C5%8Dzoku bōsōzoku]. * Venus' favorite gemstone is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diamond yellow diamond]. * Venus apparently wields a rapier sword. * Venus' sexuality is stated as just "???" on their official profile page despite the fact that all other characters are stated to be bisexual/pansexual by default. When asked about it, Pyo has stated "Venus wants to keep it a secret" in a deleted tweet. * Venus' can apparently play the drums as seen in one illustration. * Venus' outfit seems to homage that of Jessica Rabbit, from the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Gallery Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Venus on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch venus-old.png|Venus' old design as seen in the Beta portal c16f0fc8495577ae916d3cfcf81e19aa.png Poster.png fddce4273d26fb25e2ba7ab610b88f8b.png|"anyway my one polygon is waiting for you" 39e0658481d8bb03c4280c380a7a03fa.png eaa50995f61202fa5e346de49f7fe695.jpg|got 'em 67151126300b57cdb59fd2a1704cf384.png|Sexy leg 6d5b8c785c9f846c9fbe795017a19604.png 029d31ab9fd0fe0eceadfa4839d1279e.png venus77345.png Doubledash.png A36d4c9c-b41b-4231-822b-6378c3a22527.png Dba05ca9daba126423607757a0b3602d.png 728b2d22f5bf387220565e6a414fb163.png Ead6bf51ec17ae8e769af3501f1f8e9e.png 31114a4d71e7dd932bc0f8367ed13471.png 9e11da4a4c95af1adf30511840dad121.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/venus.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/135032 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary